Tsunavee
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: Due to some twisted fate, Tsuna was sent to a different world in a 4 year old body. Unfortunately, the cliff Tsuna had landed on collapse and down he goes. Luckily, a tree slowed his fall a bit and he was able to survive. He was found by a group of Pokemon and was tended to but when he woke up, he doesn't remember a thing! What is he suppose to do now? Amnesia is not helping at all
1. Reborn, Why?

**Kuro: I was reading a pokemon + KHR crossover and really inspired me to write one too...I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR POKEMON! I ONLY OWN MY MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP THINGS!**

**Oh and the pokemon region is Unova.**

* * *

**Somewhere in another Dimension**

Tsuna's P.O.V

"Urgh…" I groaned in pain and opened my eyes. My entire body was aching. I slowly got up into a sitting position on the rocky ground I found myself laying on. My eyes were adjusting to the bright sunlight and when it finally did I screamed.

"What the! Where am I!? Where's Reborn!? Hiiee! My body!" I half-whispered-half-exclaiming in panic. I was in the middle of no where, on the edge of a cliff, and in a four-year old body.

'_Why do all of these things always happen to me!?' _I groaned. _'How did I even get here in the first place!?'_ I groaned again as images started to flood my mind.

"Oh yeah…Lambo…_again"_

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"_Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is the best and today I am going to defeat you stupid Reborn!" Lambo exclaimed as he charged towards Reborn full speed with his horns pointed at the Arcobaleno._

_As expected, Lambo didn't even inflict a single damage on Reborn and was fling to the wall by the fedora-wearing baby's kick._

"_Gotta…stay…calm…Wah!" Lambo started crying and, also as expected, pulled out his famous 10-year-bazooka only this time, the bazooka was not the usual purple one that we all know, it was turquoise._

_Tsuna, who was just standing in the sidelines as he watched the (pointless) battle between Lambo and Reborn, suddenly started running towards Lambo while yelling out, "Don't shoot!" as soon as he realized that the bazooka was not purple._

_Tsuna's hyper intuition kept screaming 'Danger! Danger!' as he got closer to Lambo and the strange bazooka but he just shrugged it off._

_Luckily, Reborn kicked the bazooka out of Lambo's hand (cracking it in the process) just before the trigger was pulled. Safe? NOT!_

_Tsuna sighed in relief but realized a moment to soon as he was surrounded by light blue smoke soon after the turquoise colored bazooka that was flying in his direction hit him and knocked him out._

_Before Tsuna blacked out from the impact, he was certain that in the brief moment that he was awake, he saw Reborn smirked._

'_Reborn, why!?' was Tsuna's final thought before passing out._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"*sigh* I guess I should try to find someone and ask them where this place is…if that's possible…" Just as Tsuna stood up, he heard a crumble while his intuition screamed, 'Don't move! Don't move!' Shrugging off his intuition once again, he took one step forward and that's when he learnt his lesson in, You-should-listen-to-your-hyper-intuition.

"Hiiee!"

Tsuna screeched as the edge of the cliff broke off with him falling down along with it.

'_This is it…it's the end…'_

Tsuna closed his eyes and darkness enveloped him as he fell. Luckily there was a forest below him and one of the trees broke his fall but, Tsuna was still passed out to even realize that he was not yet dead. We all know what can sometimes happen to a person who injured their heads right?

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, right next to the area where Tsuna had fallen, a small white smoke formed and a letter/note from Reborn came out of it.

Jolteon's P.O.V

My sisters, Leafeon and Espeon, and I were just patrolling the forest until we heard a rustle and a soft thud. Putting our guard up, we cautiously approached the area where the 'thud' was heard. We jumped over the bush in our way and found…a human boy? I was not sure if I should ignore the boy or help him. I chose the latter.

"Leafeon! Espeon!" I called to my sisters.

"Yes?" they both answered.

"Leafeon, contact the Audino Medical Group A.S.A.P! Espeon, quickly get our human caretaker! I'll stay here and watch over the boy for movements! Go!" I ordered

"Yes sir!"

In a flash, my sisters disappeared to fulfill their missions.

Normal P.O.V

Leafeon dashed off to find the Audinos while Espeon used transport to get to the caretaker's house at the entrance of the forest. A few minutes later, Leafeon, and a group of about 7-8 Audinos came running towards the waiting Jolteon from his right while on his left, Espeon and a teenage boy suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Where's the boy?" The teen asked. The boy had jet-black colored hair with bangs that completely covered his right golden colored eye, wore a plain white shirt, black jeans, and a plain maroon-colored jacket.

"Over here Kent!" Jolteon shouted.

The teen, now known as Kent, walked through the bush and found an unconscious 4-5 year old boy in front of him. The little boy had light brown gravity defying hair and wore a simple orange shirt with the number 27 on it and navy-colored jeans. Around him were little pieces of rocks. Seeing the rocks, Kent panicked.

"Oh my- we have to hurry and treat him! It appears that he has fallen off the cliff above the forest!" Kent panicked even more and motioned the Audinos to start treating the patient.

Getting the message, the Audinos ran to their patient and magically pulled out bandages and medical herbs out of no where and started working. When they were finish, they also magically took out a stretcher from who knows where, and carried the boy to the caretaker's –A.K.A Kent's- house.

"Master Jolteon (1), do you thi-"

Already knowing what Kent was going to say, Jolteon spoke.

"I don't know but we'll wait and see…once the boy wakes up, we'll have to ask him…" Jolteon, along with Leafeon and Espeon then walked back to their headquarters while Kent ran to catch up to the Audinos and walked back to his own house.

Jolteon's P.O.V

'_Who is that boy? Why do I feel that I am somehow connected to him? Was the boy sent by the poachers? Or was he abandoned…like my siblings and I…'_

* * *

_*Flashback…maybe…*_

"_You guys are weak! I knew it I shouldn't have listened to that stinky old man when he said you guys were they best of the best! The only thing special about you guys is the fact that you can't be caught even if you were never caught by other trainers before!" A pokemon trainer yelled at his 8 Eevees. The Eevees whimpered as their trainers continue to yell at them with very hurtful words._

_Later that day, when the Eevee siblings were sleeping, their trainer picked up that basket they were in and walked to Rowdy Forest -the forest that was known to have the most ruthless pokemon that will attack anyone, trainers or pokemon- and left the basket. The trainer then snickered to himself and walked away. _

_When the 8 Eevees woke up, they found that their trainer had abandoned them and they were surrounded by dangerous looking pokemon. Somehow, they were all able to evolve without the need of any stones or anything else for that matter, and were able to defeat the pokemon that were surrounding them. Since then, they were worshipped by every pokemon of they forest. The eight siblings shoved away their past and start anew._

_They changed the rules in the forest, became the god-like figures for the pokemon, learn the language of the humans for safety and personal convenience, protected everything in the forest, and soon, even the forest's name changed into Sacred Forest by lucky travelers who knew of their deeds._

_(You can skip this part if you want to…it's long…)_

_The eldest of the siblings, who is also the strongest of them all, has its identity kept a secret. The pokemon it had evolved into is indeed very special and if word got out, the siblings, or even the entire forest would be in danger. Poachers were the most dangerous. She is the leader of every single pokemon of the forest_

_The second eldest, Jolteon, was the one who kept order in place of their eldest and also the one who became friends with 10 year old Kent. 7 years later, Kent became their human caretaker. Jolteon is the leader of the forest's attack squad A, his second-in-command is Eelektross._

_The third eldest, Vaporeon, is captain of the Firefighting squad, Samurott is her vice-captain. She is also the strategies of the siblings when in emergencies. She and her squad help her sister Leafeon with her plants._

_The fourth eldest is Glaceon. She is the leader of the forest's cooling systems; she also helps her sister Leafeon and her plants on hot days. Her second-in-command is Beartic._

_The fifth sibling, Leafeon, is the leader of the Gardening squad. Leafeon is the reason why the forest is in tip top shape. She also gets help from her elder sisters in taking care of the plants. Her second-in-comand is Serperior. _

_The sixth sibling is Espeon; she is the leader of the medical group and her second-in-command is Musharna. When in emergency where they need Kent, Espeon can get to the said teen much faster by using teleport and can teleport back with anything she is touching._

_The seventh sibling is Umbreon, he always work in the shadow and doesn't communicate with his siblings much…he is the leader of the forest's defense team and is second-in-command is Bisharp._

_The eight sibling; the youngest sibling, is Flareon, He is the leader of the forest's attack squad B, his second-in-command is Emboar._

_Every single one of the siblings is not the average type of pokemon that everyone knows; thus, it makes them, the 8 deities of the Sacred forest._

_*End of Flashback thingie'_

* * *

Kuro: So how is it? Please review! I would have written more but I just wanted to make it the next chapter so yeah...anyway please review! ~

(1) I know it seems weird but since in these story the Eevee siblings are like the gods of the forest and the ones who found an abandoned Kent and took him in, I think it's ok...I guess...


	2. A Strange Kid Indeed

**Kuro: I finally wrote my 2nd chapter! I'm sorry that you have to wait but there were a bunch of things that I had to do and yeah...This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one though...I also had trouble deciding whether this story is going to be japanese style or english style and I finally decided to have both. The Pokemon names will remain the English ones but the talking part are japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR POKEMON!**

* * *

**In a room in a Cabin**

3rd Person P.O.V

Tsuna stirred and awoke, only to have a smiling Audino in his face; which I must add, looked like a big pink smiling unidentified creature in Tsuna's point of view.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screeched in surprised. He then scooted over to the wall at the far corner side of the bed he found himself laying on. The Audino remained smiling.

"W-where?" asked Tsuna.

"Audino, Audino~" Audino happily answered. _Translation: "Kent's House silly~" _And as expec- er unexpected actually, Tsuna understood what the Pokemon was saying; every single word (which was only three…)

**"**Oh , Tsu-kun see no- wait, who's Kent?" Tsuna asked.

"Audi? Audino?" Audino asked, tilted its head slightly to the side in confusion. _Translation: "Wha? You can understand me?"_

"Uh…hai…?" Tsuna replied uncertainly.

"Audi?" _Translation: "Really?"_

"H-hai…"

"Au-" _Translation: "Wo-"_

"Audino, Has the little boy woken up yet?" A teenager asked as he walked into the room.

"Hiiee! W-who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Hi, my name is Kent, are you feeling alright?"

"H-hai…Tsu-kun still feel a little wizzy though; awigatou for helping Tsu-kun,"

"I see then…so what's your name? Why were you on the cliff?"

"…Tsu-kun doesn't weally wemember… Tsu-kun doesn't wemember anything other than his name…Tsu-kun's name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna or Tsu-kun too…"

"Hm…I see then…that fall must have cause you to have amnesia and lose your memories,"

"…Will Tsu-kun get his memories back?"

"It depends…I hope that you will soon be able to get back your memories though…for now let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry too"

"Awigatou! Kent-san!" Tsuna gave the dark-haired teen a smile.

_'How cute!' _"You can call me Kent-nii if you want to!"

"Hai, Kent-nii!" Tsuna gave the teen another smile.

_'So cute!'_ "Okay then little Tsuna, let's go get lunch"

"Hai!"

Kent picked Tsuna up and carried him all the way to the kitchen; where they both happily ate with the other Audinos and other Pokemon.

* * *

**Mean while at Sawada Household**

"Jyuudai- are? Jyuudaime! Where are you!?" Gokudera was about to go into panic mode until Reborn popped out of no where and stopped him.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn-san! Have you seen Jyuudaime!? Was he kidnapped by an enemy famiglia!? What if-"

"Don't worry, Gokudera. Dame-Tsuna just traveled to a place under my orders to became stronger to be able to protect everyone in his famiglia,"

"Jyuudaime! For us! How kind of you! I will always follow you until the end!" Gokudera beamed with sparkles in his eyes.

_'Yes indeed…You better come back alive if you want to see your loyal storm guardian again Dame-Tsuna…' _ Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked.

* * *

**Time skip, 4 months** **later, Tsuna's now 5**

Kent's P.O.V

Four months have already past and Tsuna still haven't gotten his memories back…It's not that it's bad or anything but living without memories is tough, and I know that first hand. Tsuna doesn't seem to mind the fact that he doesn't have his memories though; he probably got over it like me. Since I couldn't remember much about my past either, I stopped worrying about the past and started off with what I have at present and continued to make new memories from there. Tsuna is probably the same too…*sigh* I got to admit though; Tsuna is _really_ strange kid…no offense.

What I learned about Tsuna through these months is the fact that he was able to communicate with Pokemon; he somehow knows how to speak their languages and understand what they are saying, became the adoptive younger brother of the 8 deities of the forest, and probably the most shocking of all, he is able to change into a Pokemon form; an Eevee, but not just a regular Eevee, an Eevee that has beautiful orange flames emitting from his forehead and all of his paws. He can also summon these beautiful flames when he is a human again too but he can only summon his flames when he is in a dire situation. He can not summon his flame by will; human and Pokemon form.

Tsuna also kinda became the 9th deity of the Sacred Forest, he's just not an official one yet. I also still can't believe that a human is able to become a Pokemon but the world is huge, anything can be roaming on this planet and when I meant by anything, I mean _anything_.

"Kent-nii! Look!" Tsuna ran up to me with something in his hand along with his best friend, Axew.

Axew and Tsuna met each other last month; with Tsuna's kind and cheery nature, the two quickly became friends.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Tada!" Tsuna said as he showed me what was in his palm.

In his palm was a beautiful midnight blue colored stone that glittered as it was hit by sunlight that came past between the openings between the leaves of the trees

"Wow! How beautiful!"

"I know right! And! U-um…a-and…"

"And?"

"Umm…I wanted to give it to you…"

"Really? You don't have to,"

"B-but I really want to!" Tsuna pouted.

I chuckled softly before giving the boy a smile. "Thank you Tsuna, I love it,"

Tsuna whipped his head and looked at me with sparkling eyes and a big smile. Tsuna was such a sweet kid.

I chuckled softly and was about to ruffle Tsuna's fluffy gravity-defying hair until a Sandile of Umbreon-sama's Gators squad (who was also one of Tsuna's Pokemon friends) popped up from the ground right next to him.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise.

Tsuna and his Sandile friend began to communicate with each and as usual, I did not understand a single word…well, the only words I understood were the ones said by Tsuna.

"Sand! Sand, Sand~dile, Sand! Sandile, Sand Sand Sandile!" _Translation: Sorry! Tsuna, there are intruders at the entrance of the forest! My father told me to inform you while he informed Umbreon-sama!"_

"Oh I see…" Tsuna nodded and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Kent-nii, there are intruders at the entrance of the forest!"

"Really?"

"Hai!"

"Okay then, stay here with Axew and Sandile while I go check it out, I'll be back i-"

"No! I'm coming with you!"

"You can't though Jol-"

"It's okay! Jolt-nii said not to reveal the Pokemon me to people but he didn't say the normal me! I won't change form so please," Tsuna gave me his puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Fine, but don't get to close to the intruders if you see them okay? And try not to get hurt"

"Uhn!"

I sighed once more before picking the boy up and carried him to the forest's entrance. I can never defeat Tsuna's puppy eyes no matter what…

* * *

Kuro: Again, I was going to write more but it was getting really late so I decided to make whatever I wanted to add with the third chapter along with the real chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who read my fanfic, please review! :3

Oh and I forgot to add what was on the white note from chapter one so here it is,

_Dear Dame-Tsuna,_

_Giannini seems to have made a bazooka that allows you to go to a dimension where pocket monsters exist. Survive till the day a meeting for the Legendary pocket monsters is held; when you get to the meeting, find the Pokemon, Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga. They should be able to help you get back here. Until then, survive and come back before I triple your training._

_With love,_

_Reborn_


	3. The Intruders

**Kuro: Uh...so here is my 3rd chapter...I would have written more but I had to end this quickly because it was getting late and I am really tired...Thank you everyone for reviewing for my story, I really appreciate it :D Reviews always make me giddy and happy...**

**I also want to thank **CieloFiamme **for pointing out my mistake in chapter two about Tsuna being 4 and speaking like an adult...I tried my best to make his sound like a toddler so if it still sucks...I am extremely sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR POKEMON AT ALL! I ONLY OWN MY OC KENT!**

* * *

**At a Pokemon Center**

"Here you go guys; you're Pokemon are back in tip-top shape" Nurse Joy smiled as she handed the trio we all know and love their Pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan happily exclaimed in unison.

As they started walking out of the center, Cilan pulled out a map that was given to them by Ash's old friend, Mewtwo.

"Hmm…all we have to go through now is the Sacred Forest, the route after it, take a boat across the Ocean of Illusions, and then we will finally reach Mt. Legend." Cilan spoke in one breath.

"We still have a long way to go…" Iris sighed.

Upon hearing the Sacred Forest's name, Nurse Joy shot up from her chair hurriedly grabbed Ash's arm to prevent him from exiting the center.

"W-wha?" Ash stuttered in surprise.

"I'm sorry but did I just hear you guys say that you guys are going to _the_ Sacred Forest?"

"Uh…yeah?" Ash answered with a confused look. What's so bad about a forest?

"Really?" Nurse Joy asked once more

"Yes…?" Ash replied; still confused.

"You guys should really be careful then…" The nurse sighed.

"Why?" Iris asked.

"Well…about two years ago, the Sacred forest wasn't called that before, it was called Rowdy forest,"

"Why was it called that?" Cilan asked as the trio turned their full attention to Nurse Joy.

"It was called Rowdy forest because of the ruthless Pokemon who inhabited it and attacked anyone who came into there forest, Pokemon and people alike. The Pokemon continued their acts until one day, a Pokemon trainer along with a basket, left the basket in the forest. The basket that was left at the center of the forest was filled with defenseless Eevees; their trainer abandoned them in the forest where the Eevees could be easily targeted by the rowdy Pokemon"

The trio gasped in shock. Why would a trainer do that to their Pokemon?

"And if you guys are wondering, the trainer abandoned his Pokemon because they were to 'weak'"

"What a jerk…" Iris commented.

"Yeah…" The two guys agreed.

"Continuing on, most would believe that the Eevees did not survive but from what I have heard, the Eevees evolved at the last minute without any stones or anything; they just simply evolved and defended each other"

"How is that possible? From what I know, Eevees need special stones to evolve" Ash commented.

"Well, that is something no one knows for sure…anyways, once the Eevees had defeated the Pokemon in the forest, they became the god-like beings in the forest; all Pokemon worshiped them. The Eevees changed the forest. The plant life in the forest went from dead brown to lively green, the Pokemon became more docile, everything became even better and it was caused by only the 8 Eevees. Soon the forest's name changed to the Sacred Forest"

"Wow…" The trio simply said as they continued to listen to Nurse Joy's story.

"No one was allowed into the forest though…not like anyone could before…"

"Why is that? The forest is safer now due to the 8 Eevees right?"

"You see, the 8 Eevees also didn't allow Pokemon trainers to go in and simply catch the Pokemon there. The Eevees made some type of rule in the forest that if you are not worthy or trust-worthy enough travelers who just need to get to the other side of the forest, _all_ of the Pokemon in the forest will attack you to protect their comrades"

"Oh…and not to be rude or anything but…what's the point?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes, the point…anyways, after a poaching attempt by a bunch of poachers on the forest 2 months ago, the forest became even more active and the Pokemon would attack nearly every person they see; it's as if Rowdy forest was coming back. The 8 deities, a.k.a the 8 Eevees, also seem to put very high security around the forest, just as if they are trying to protect something. I heard a rumor from a honest traveler that there is possibly a 9th deity of the forest; probably, the 9th Eevee is what the other 8 are trying to protect…please be careful on your way,"

"Thank you for informing us, Nurse Joy, we really appreciate it. We will be careful on our way, thank you very much," Cilan thanked the nurse as he and his two companions/friends walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Be careful…" Nurse Joy said which went unheard by the trio as the door closed.

* * *

**At the Entrance of the Sacred Forest**

"Gator Squad; Team A; Attack Mode…" A voice whispered out behind a tree.

"…Well…there doesn't seem to be any Pokemon that would pop out and att- Gah!" Ash was cut-off as several Sandiles, Krokoroks, and Krookodiles popped up from the ground in front of him.

'_You spoke too soon Ash…' _Cilan and Iris thought in unison with a blank face; they too, had not expected a bunch crocodile Pokemon to pop up in front of them. Why oh why does the opposite of what you say always happen when you say it won't?

"Leave intruders! You are not welcomed here!" Kent yelled as he stepped out from behind a tree. Tsuna stared at the three Pokemon trainers with a blank face. He examined each of them slowly. His eyes trailed back and forth until something yellow caught his attention. When Tsuna examined the 'yellow ball', he realized that it was a Pikachu; the electric mouse Pokemon that he read about in his Kent-nii's book.

"Pikachu! It's a Pikachu! Look Kent-nii! It's a Pikachu! Can I go take a look at him? Please" Tsuna exclaimed happily and begged.

"But Tsuna, you said you wouldn't get close to the intruders, they can hurt you!" Kent replied sternly.

"I know but I can I still go take a look at the Pikachu? Please, my instinct says they are not bad and they mean no harm!"

"I know that your instincts are always right and never wrong but anything can happen and I can't afford you to get hurt!"

Yes, Kent and every one else in the forest know that Tsuna's instincts are always right and if you don't believe them, misfortune will befall on you…

"B-but, please," Tsuna used Puppy Eyes!

"Urgh…" Kent's HP was reduced to 30 from 50!

"Please," Tsuna used Puppy Eyes + Tears!

"…" Kent's HP was reduced to 10!

"Pwease!" Tsuna used Puppy Eyes + Tears + Toddler Talk!

"…Geh… I give up, you win but you can only go if Sandile and Axew go with you okay?"

"Yatta! Arigatou, Kent-nii!" Tsuna jumped down from the raven-haired teen's arms and ran towards the confused Pokemon trainers; with his friends Sandy, the Sandile and Axe, the Axew (1).

Kent's HP reduced to 0! Kent has fainted, Tsuna has won the battle!

"Pika~ Pika~ Pika~ Chu~" Tsuna happily chanted as he was finally in front of the surprised Ash and Pikachu. Tsuna knelt down so he could come face to face with Pikachu.

"Hello, Pikachu! Hey do you mind if I touch your Pikachu?" Tsuna asked Ash.

"Uh…sure, I guess…"

"Yay!"

"Pika…Pi…" _Translation: "Oh no…Ash…" _(2)

Tsuna started to pet Pikachu.

"Wow your fur is so soft! Your Pikachu is very healthy! You are a great trainer Ash-san!"

"Thank yo- wait, how you know my nam-"

"Your Pikachu said so!" Tsuna happily replied.

"Pika/Wha?" _Transl_- no need, you probably already know…

"Hehe, you guys look funny and yes, I do know what Pikachu is saying."

"But how?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Hmm…well…I'm not really sure…I just know that I can understand Pokemon ever since the time I woke up…"

"What do you mean b-"

"Ah! I almost forgot my real purpose here! Ne, ne, can I ask you some questions Pikachu?"

"Pika…"

"Yay thank you so…why is it that you, your trainer, and his friends want to go through the forest?" Tsuna asked in a calm and not hyper-active voice as his eyes glowed orange(3).

"Pi…" Pikachu was a bit freaked out but he answered the now orange-eyed boy's question anyway.

"Pi…Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pi," _Translation: Well…In order to get to our destination, we have to go through the forest in order to get to Mt. Legend; we were invited by our old friend, Mewtwo, to go to the meeting held at the mountain as the human representatives,"_

"Oh I see then…You are telling the truth you are not lying…" Tsuna's eyes reverted back to honey brown as he stood up. Tsuna turned around cupped his mouth and shouted out to his beloved Kent-nii, "Kent-nii! These trainers are the human representatives for the Mt. Legend meeting that nii-chans, nee-chans, and I are preparing to attend to!"

"Really? Okay then…I guess we can let them in…Gator Squad; please inform Umbreon-sama about this; don't forget to tell him that Tsuna was the one that confirmed this okay"

"Krok/Sand/Krook!" _Translation: "Yes sir!"_ And in a flash the Gator Squad, disappeared into the ground once more. A few seconds later, a Krookodile popped up and trotted towards Tsuna.

"Krook, Krook!" _Translation: "Umbreon-sama said 'okay'!"_

"Oh okay then, thank you for all your hard work!"

"Krook!" And once more in a flash, the Krookodile disappeared into the ground; but not without giving Tsuna a smile of gratitude first.

Tsuna then turned his attention back to the trio.

"Hehe! Umbreon-nii gave an okay! Come on let's go! It's getting pretty late so I guess you should stay with Kent-nii and I for the night!(4)"

"Okay then, thank you very much" Cilan thanked.

"Hehe! Your welcome!"

And so as the sun slowly went down and the moon slowly came out, Ash, Cilan, Iris, Kent, and Tsuna went into Kent's cabin to rest for the night.

* * *

Kuro: ...So how do you like the chapter? Please review. Also, I know that Tsuna doesn't speak like a toddler is suppose to do like in other fanfics but I will explain why he talks like this in the next chapter. If you have any questions that you want to ask me, feel free to PM me or post it in your reviews too :)

(1) I am sorry for the lame names but I don't have any other ideas at the moment...

(2) I wonder if you knew this but I think there was an episode in Pokemon where Pikachu is always the object of being petted and sometimes the people who ask to touch always go over board so that is why I believe Pikachu is traumatized.

(3) It's kinda like HDW mode but since Tsuna doesn't know what it is since he lost all of his memories and all, he believes that his eyes and instincts can become a lie detector.

(4) In chapter 2, it probably makes you think that Kent's cabin is small but it is actually big and has a bunch of guest rooms. Kent has built his cabin with a bunch of guest rooms so that the trust-worthy travelers who needed a place to stay for the night since it would be too late in the day, could stay.


End file.
